Happily Everafter By Near Death Experience
by adrikins319
Summary: Forks becomes home to Jessi Taylor and Draco Malfoy... ONESHOT... kinda random but i love them both and wanted to throw them together


_**"Happily Everafter By Near Death Experience"**_

Most stories start with "Once Upon A Time..." but our story started with him almost crashing into me. I always thought Kyle Trager was the guy for me... but things don't always go according to plan.

Everyone that knew Kyle and I never thought I'd be the one to end whatever we were to eachother. I may have been grown in a pod chamber but I somehow developed an attraction to romance. The only thing I was ever optimistic about was love and soulmates.

No matter how much I detested Amanda Bloom, I could not deny that she was the one that stole Kyle's heart. Everyone loved her and her relationship with Kyle; no one believed I would ever stand a chance with Kyle. I was labeled the mistake, the bad girl, and the faulty experiment. It didn't matter that I tried so hard to prove myself over and over because all anyone ever saw was my failures and past mistakes.

Kyle based our trial relationship on our "electricity", I wanted so badly to believe he saw me as the one he needed but I couldn't pretend any longer. After being with Kyle for three weeks, I ended our relationship and handed him over to Amanda Bloom. I never told anyone what I was planning to do after Kyle got his happily everafter with Amanda.

I had planned it for about a week. I left the Tragers when Kyle was with Amanda. I wrote a note telling them not to go after me but I never expected them to actually listen. It hurt quite a bit to realize that I made it unbelievably easy for them to find my location if they looked... but they never did.

I decided that if the Tragers didn't want me, then I was going to find someone that did want me. Forks, Washington was a small town. It was also boring and dull but at the same time something strange kept me there. I became intrigued by the Cullen family because they reminded me of the Tragers. I noticed them a lot more than I noticed others. I mostly stayed by myself because Jessi Taylor had a Kat Stratford vibe, at least thats what my peers kept saying when they thought I couldn't hear.

It didn't take long for me to figure out the Cullens were vampires. They didn't know I could hear most of their conversations and they didn't know I knew they were curious about me. I spent most of time in Forks as the new girl or the quiet girl or the scary girl. I kept to myself because it always seemed that I was all I had... myself. Bella Swan and the Cullens showed their interest in me a few times but never went as far as approaching me.

Two months into my stay in Forks, another new kid arrived. The town was perplexed as to why three different teens would come to Forks in only a matter of months. First Isabella Swan comes to stay with her father, then Jessi Taylor comes to Forks freshly emancipated, now Drake McCallister moves to town and no one knows anything about him.

Somehow, Drake and I end up meeting when he almost kills me with his car. He tries to explain that in England you drive on the other side of the road but I interrupt and offer to give him a lift to school. With his car parked in my apartment complex, we headed to school together. He becomes my best friend and I his. We become the loners and I even hear a few people call him the Patrick Verona to my Kat Stratford.

When summer vacation rolls around, Drake and I spend every moment together. One night ended up changing our lives forever. Kyle Trager found me. It was a July night when Drake and I decide to find out who Kat Stratford and Patick Verona were because we rented 10 Things I Hate About You. Before we even got the movie started, someone knocked on my door.

Kyle doesn't say anything until Drake goes home. Kyle tells me that he misses me and he misses having someone like him around. Outraged, I told him that he had me but he always wanted Amanda and normalcy. I told him that he was to little too late and that he needed to leave. The next day, I told Drake everything from waking up in the pod to running away to Forks.

Drake was silent for a few minutes and I was afraid that he'd want nothing to do with me. He ended up telling me his story. His real name was Draco Malfoy and he was a wizard. In his world an evil wizard was trying to take over and Draco's father forced him to become one of Voldemorts minions. Draco had been planning his escape from the moment his godfather killed his headmaster. Since his father was going to send him back to school, Draco took the opportunity to hop on a "muggle" train and stay under the radar until he could get to America. He found Forks to be the perfect hiding spot and then he became friends with me.

Our friendship grew stronger since that night. I told Draco all I knew about the Cullens, Bella Swan, and the La Push "wolves" (I saw two of them when I was tree climbing one day). Draco explained that the tribe couldn't be werewolves because he seen werewolves in the wizarding world. We decided that even though Bella and her vamps think werewolves are in Forks, we know they are either shapeshifters or Animagi.

When the Cullens left Forks the fall of our senior year, we noticed Bella Swan became a zombie. It was a while before she began hanging out with one of the shapeshifters. I also noticed Draco acting weird around me, like he was always nervous and thinking really hard.

We didn't talk for a couple of days and I was worried that he was starting to regret our friendship. When I confronted him, he took me by surprise when he kissed me. I am not sure when but sometime since we became friends we fell in love. We became a couple and he gave me proof that my optimism in love and soulmates wasn't foolish.

Somehow, Draco and I also became friends with Bella Swan and her shapeshifter. It happened when a red headed vampire tried to get Bella but I used my super human abilities and Draco used magic. The Cullens came back and we confessed all that we knew about the vampires and the Quileutes. Apparently, Forks is some kind of supernatural attraction because all of us "freaks" were sucked in.

Draco and I helped the Cullens and the Quileutes take out Victoria's army. Bella and Edward invited us to their wedding. None of us ever expected Bella to come home pregnant but Rosalie and I stood by her. Jacob and Edward hated us for it, Draco just tried not to get involved. Nessie and Vampire Bella were warmly welcomed to the big supernatural family, but then trouble came a knocking in the form of the Volturi.

The witnesses and the almost battle took a huge toll on everyone. We were so closed to finally having a happily everafter when Harry Potter and the wizard police came for Draco. The Cullens took care of me as I waited for my wizard to return to me. I couldn't eat or sleep and I refused to leave my bed. Everyone tried to cheer me up, even Jasper (who never really hung around me) tried but nothing helped. It felt like Sarah's death all over again.

After three weeks and four days, Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley paid me a visit. They refused to answer any questions about Draco but asked me a million about him. At the end of the interrogation, I broke down and pleaded that they give my Draco back to me. The left without telling me anything.

The next morning I awoke to a loud pop. I thought I was dreaming still because in the middle of my room was the love of my life. I couldn't speak or think, all I did was jump up and hug him. Then I noticed Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley were also in the room. They were giving Draco a chance to live his life... he was on probation and not allowed to use magic. We didn't care though because we had all that we needed... eachother.

_**The End**_


End file.
